Elliott Petrelli
Elliott Matthew Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the third son and sixth child of Nathan and Daniella Petrelli. He will have the abilities of Speed Manipulation, Hydrophilic Intangibility and Tracking. Appearance As a child, Elliott will be quite small with tanned skin and tousled medium-blonde hair. His eyes will be a deep dark blue, which will lighten slightly as he grows and become shot through with green. His hair will darken in future, but will remain blonde, long and tousled. He'll begin to choose to wear dark and edgy clothing with a lot of denim and leather, rebelling against the lighter and cheerful pieces chosen for him when he was younger. He will also become much more well-built and muscular, and will be tall for his age as an adult. Abilities Elliott's first ability will be Speed Manipulation. This will enable him to manipulate the speeds of various things, e.g. movement, time, age. He will be able to increase his own speed and those of others to something similar to enhanced speed, enhance reflexes and break a fall by slowing it down. He'll be able to age a person forwards even until they die, and make people immortal. He'll be able to time travel by speeding time down, and also slow time. His second ability will be Hydrophilic Intangibility. He will be able to phase through substances by temporarily turning it to water and passing through. The change will reverse afterwards. He usually only changes a small amount of the surface, unless the object is very small. He can also use this ability on himself in order to let attacks pass through him, similarly to mimicking water. However, he will not be able to phase others through solid objects or transform others into water in order to protect them. His third and final ability will be Tracking. This ability is one he could use to find people. When he focuses on a person's name, he will produce a yellow beam of light, visible on to himself and to others with the ability, which he can then follow to the person's location. He needs to have the person's name and either a photograph or memory of the person to do this, and they must be alive and in the same time as he is in. Also, if the person is using an ability to hide their location, the beam would refuse to focus on a location. Family *Mother - Daniella Petrelli *Father - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Brothers - Lewis and Benjamin Petrelli *Sisters - Elena, Ceri, April, Rachelle, Leanna, Karina and Ana Petrelli History Elliott will be born in 2040. His older siblings will be 5, 3 and 2 years old then, respectively. He himself will be 4 when Rachelle and Leanna will be born, and 6 when Karina and Ana are born. Etymology Elliott is a Hebrew name which means "My God is the Lord". His middle name Matthew is also Hebrew and means "gift of God". His surname Petrelli is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters